Gillespie
Diggy Hail Gillespie (usually just called Gillespie) is a snow golem that acts as the third member of VGToolbox. He has his own Twitter account. Gillespie can apparently survive the death of his body by having his personality return in a freshly created snow golem. Biography Gillespie was created by Buncible in Tekkit Toolbox Let's Play ("Diggy Gillespie", 21 Dec 2012). Gillespie was born in the VGToolbox hovel, which he proceeded to Christmasfully decorate with his snow trail, much to Glitcher's annoyance. Gillespie enjoyed wandering into areas of the hovel he wasn't supposed to, including the geothermal generator station, the mines, and (according to Glitcher) any part of the hovel at all. This led Glitcher to trap Gillespie in the library, but Buncible released him while trying to access his hidden energy condensor, and Gillespie wandered into the quarry and was killed by a spider. Gillespie later appeared in the party canon attached to Pinky Pie, but didn't return properly until the start of Chaosville, when he materialized next to Glitcher, Buncible and Pickles immediately after they'd been deposited by Rich Joe's TARDIS. Gillespie eventually moves into his own igloo near the Tool Cave, above the entrance to Andy's original base. He is gifted a dodo by Andy as a prank, but adopts it as a pet and calls it Stephen. Gillespie later auditions to become the town crier of BunceVille. In Chaosville Season 2, on Gillespie's Twitter account, and in CraneSong's Do You Wanna Build Gillespie, Gillespie is said to have survived the destruction of Chaosville only to be left stranded in space. Star Trek Online It turns out Gillespie was left floating through space for countless aeons until he eventually joined Starfleet. During a routine training mission in 2409 on USS Chaosville, Gillespie was promoted to the ship's commanding officer. His official biography read: Diggy Gillespie was given life by the golemantic impulses of a malfuntioning farmer in an abandoned and strangely cubic world long ago and far away. In a terrible misunderstanding, his planet was mined away entirely by a bear flying a turtle (it made sense in context - we hope), and Gillespie was left floating alone in space for aeons. Recovered by Federation explorers and upgraded into a bipedal form by monstrous scientists at the Phlox Foundation for Amoral Medicine, Gillespie joined Starfleet so he could hope one day to return to his familiar world and his old friends. References *Immediately having created Gillespie, Buncible sings the line "Two blocks of snow and a pumpkin together" from the Area 11/Yogscast song 'Minecraft Christmas'. Behind the Scenes *Gillespie is named after Gilbert the snow golem from Rythian's Tekkit Adventure series. **Gullespie in Dungeons & DragonHat is named after Gillespie, and in turn Gullespie in Chaosville is named after the D&DH character. *Gillespie's voice, performed by either Glitcher or Buncible, is part Mr Bean, part Barney Gumble, part Lumpy Space Princess and part Grubb. *Gillespie has deliberately not returned in any canonical series because there is a story VGToolbox and Nipde want to tell about him, but haven't yet been able to. *Gillespie's biography from Star Trek Online was posted by Buncible on his Tumblr. Category:Characters